Why Now?
by xanime.fanx
Summary: Sasuke came back from being gone for four year, and Sakura has a few questions for him. first one shot R&R enjoy please


This is my first one shot so be nice please, and I'm not so good at this, but I'll try my best with everything

**This is my first one shot so be nice please, and I'm not so good at this, but I'll try my best with everything. Enjoy. R&R XD**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto.**

**Why Now?**

On a bright afternoon around lunchtime, three figures sat in Ichiraku happily ordering ramen.

"I'll have the beef ramen sir!" an overly excited blond said. He had finally pulled up enough courage to ask Hinata out, and they happened to run into Sakura as they went to the restaurant.

"I'll have c-chicken p-please" Hinata was still blushing as red as a tomato because Naruto, her life long crush finally asked her out.

"I'll have the miso ramen please" Sakura said politely. It had been four years since Sasuke had joined the sound, and one year since team 7 failed their brig back Sasuke mission.

Sakura was starting to get over him, and she had been feeling better. She hung out with Ino more since they became friends once they realized they stopped being friends all because of a boy. She started to actually enjoy Sai's presence, but she knew there was still a place in her heart that had Sasuke's name on it.

Sakura was now a successful anbu, and her anbu team consisted of Naruto, Tenten, and Neji as their anbu captain. Sakura was their medic-nin and she was also the strength of the team. All of her other friends were jounin or chunnin me: sorry I don't know how to spell those two haha

Hinata and Sakura started becoming good friends when Naruto had first told Sakura that he liked Hinata.

"So Sakura-chan, how are you?" Hinata didn't stutter anymore because Naruto had been helping her, but she still was a little shy around strangers.

"I'm good Hinata-chan, how are you and Naruto these days?" Sakura asked smirking. Hinata blushed and looked away immediately.

"We're good Sakura-chan" Naruto just made Hinata blush more until she fainted. "Hinata-chan, are you okay?!" Naruto ran to Hinata and helped her up.

"I'm going to go bring her home, bye Sakura-chan." Naruto walked out of Ichiraku carrying Hinata bridal style.

...

'_Now I'm alone'_ thought Sakura, _'and Naruto left me with three bowls of ramen and the bill. I'm going to kill that blond knucklehead.' _Sakura thought angrily.

"Here is your ramen, but where is Naruto and his little girlfriend?" The Ichiraku man asked Sakura as he set down the bowls. me: I don't know his name sorry, so I'm calling him the Ichiraku man

"They left, and they left me with the bill" Sakura muttered the last part under her breath.

"Excuse me, what was that?" the man asked.

Sakura turned around ad gave him a friendly smile, "Nothing sir. Here's the money for the ramen." She handed him the money, "Goodbye now" then she headed out and started to walk back home.

...

At the front of the Konaha gate

Izumo and Kotetsu were standing outside, following the Hokage's orders to keep watch.

"It's so hot outside Izumo" Kotetsu said panting.

"Yeah, but unless you want to stand up to her then be my guest, until then, we're stuck out here." They both sighed thinking about the outcome of standing up to Tsunade. They both cringed at the thought.

"Hey Kotetsu, who is that in the distance?" They both narrowed their eyes to look far in the distance. "Isn't that Uchiha-sama?" Izumo asked.

The figure came closer to the two and soon they were able to recognize the figure as Sasuke Uchiha.

"U-u-uchiha-sama, what are you doing back?" The two guards were shocked and didn't even think about calling Tsunade then.

"What I can't come back?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Come with us to Tsunade-sama now" Izumo said.

"Hn" and then they all poofed to her office giving her a huge surprise.

…

Sakura was walking along team 7's old team bridge, and stopped to lean against the rail y the water.

"WHAT?!" Sakura heard in the distance followed by a loud crash. _'Must be Tsunade-sama' _Sakura dismissed the thought and continued to relax and think.

It was really hot outside so she decided to take a little dip in the water.

She slowly took off her shirt and skirt, but kept on her shorts and mesh shirt.

She walked down to the edge of the water and left her clothes on a nearby rock.

She jumped into the water and felt the cool water surround her body in a comforting way. She started to swim and relax for a little. After ten minutes she walked out and lay down on an open patch of grass.

There was a good view of the sky from where she was lying down, and it was so relaxing. Luckily the sun was in view and it was slowly drying her clothes. Very slowly.

…

CRASH

"Tsunade-sama be careful I-"

CRASH

"You finally decide to come back?" Sasuke and Tsunade were in her office alone and Sasuke didn't have the best of luck at the moment.

"Do you know how many rules you broke? You've gone too far this time Sasuke"

"Yes I know, but I plan to make a clean start after my probation"

Tsunade raised a fine brow, "Well your punishment will be restriction from any missions for six months and you must be watched by an anbu at all times for the first three months."

"That seems fair enough, but who will be the anbu?" Sasuke saw Tsunade give off an evil grin.

"Let me cal her in now."

…

Sakura was still lying down on the grass when someone came up to her.

"Sakura" Sakura turned around and saw Neji behind her.

"She quickly got up. "Yes Neji-san." She bowed lightly.

"Tsunade-sama requests your presence in her office now" Sakura nodded and quickly gathered her clothes. Neji blushed a little bit when he saw what she was wearing. He knew he was going out with Tenten, but Sakura was very attractive, and she was the most beautiful girl in Konaha.

Her bubblegum pink hair was a little below hr shoulder, and her green eyes sparkled like new diamonds. She had curves in all the right places, and she filled out nicely. Her skin was a creamy pale and she had not blemishes or anything, only a couple of scars from previous fighting.

Neji turned around so she wouldn't catch him blushing. She pulled on her shirt and zipped it up and pulled up her skirt over her shorts. Sakura had become good friends with Neji and Tenten since they were on the same team.

"Okay let's go Neji-san." They both did a couple hand seals and poofed to the front of the Hokage's door to her office. They knocked and heard a 'come in' from the other side of the door.

The two of them walked in and Sakura nearly fainted when she saw her old teammate.

He saw her and smirked.

Sakura shook off the thought of seeing her old teammate, and took a step forward.

"Why did you call me Tsunade-sama?" Sakura said after bowing slightly.

"Well you are to keep an eye on Sasuke for three months, during his probation he may not go on any missions for six months and you must keep an eye on him at all times for three months."

"But Tsunade-sama, three whole months! I mean what about my missions? The team can't go on any missions without a medic nin." Neji nodded in agreement.

Sakura had one hand on her hip and she was leaning on her left foot. Sasuke thought this was actually pretty cute.

"Sakura, you're my best student and my apprentice I trust that you will be able to take care of the job." Sakura sighed. "Fine"

"Tsunade-sama what about our missions, I mean Sakura is one of our best members, and it isn't safe to be without a medic?" Neji asked, and Sakura nodded her head in agreement. Tsunade just grinned.

"Easy, you guys won't go on any missions" The two gaped at what she just said.

"WHAT?!" they screamed in unison. Sasuke just smirked at the entertaining show in front of him.

"You said it yourself that it wasn't safe to go without a medic, and no complaints. Neji you may leave now" Tsunade waved a hand at Neji and he bowed and left the room.

"Sakura, Sasuke you may leave now" They bowed to Tsunade and left the tower.

They were walking for a bit, and Sakura felt that the silence was getting uncomfortable.

"Sasuke-san where would you like to go?" Sasuke stopped and turned to look at her.

"Sakura please no titles" Sakura nodded.

Sasuke finally got a good look at her and noticed how beautiful she was. He noticed how her body had changed from little girl Sakura to older mature Sakura. She noticed him staring and blushed.

He noticed she blushed _'so I still have an effect on her'_ he smirked.

Sasuke expected her to jump on him and hug him and cry, but no, there was no sign of that. She just stood there as if nothing was wrong or different.

"Where would you like to go now Sasuke?"

"Sakura I want everything to be okay between us, if you need to say anything go ahead." Sakura was a little surprised at this, he didn't just ignore her, and he actually wanted to be friends.

"Can I ask you some questions?" Sasuke nodded. They headed over to Sakura's favorite place. There were cherry blossoms everywhere, and with the slight breeze, some were flying in the air going along with the wind.

"Why did you leave?"

Sasuke sighed, "Sakura you know why, but I left because I needed to avenge my clan, and I got power."

"Did you kill your brother?" Sasuke nodded, "and I also killed Orochimaru and everyone involved with him." Sasuke said.

"Do you ever regret going?" Sakura inwardly wished he said yes, and that he missed her, but his answer was far from it.

"No" Sakura was a little sad inside, but she didn't show it on the outside.

"One more question." Sasuke nodded, signaling that it was okay for her to continue.

"Why now?" Sasuke looked at her funny.

"What do you mean?"

"Why now, why did you come back now?" Sasuke looked at her shocked. He was surprised at her question. He didn't really know how to answer her.

"I accomplished my goal, and I wanted to see my friends, and I missed you." Sakura looked up surprised.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you talking about?"

"Sakura I've missed you, if I regretted anything, I regretted leaving you like I did." Sakura was really shocked.

"Okay pinch me now" Sakura closed her eyes as if waiting for someone to pinch her. When no one did she opened her eyes to see a smirking Uchiha with one brow raised. "What?" Sakura asked confused, "pinch me"

"Why Sakura, I'm not joking. Sakura I really do like you, and I know you still like me." Sakura scoffed and turned around. Sasuke smirked at her childish acts.

She suddenly felt two strong arms wrapped around her from behind.

She turned to look at him, "Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?"

"Admit it, you still like me" Sasuke smirked when he saw her obvious blush.

"Hmph" Sakura said. "Maybe just a little though" she chuckled a little which made Sasuke laugh and smile a true smile.

"You have a nice laugh, why don't you do it more often or smile?"

"It's saved just for you" Sakura blushed. He leaned down and kissed hr on the lips, slow at first but then deepened it. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she accepted. They stayed in a long kiss for a while with his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck.

"Sasuke-kun, I love you" Sasuke smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you too" Sakura smiled.

"I'm really glad you came now."

**Done! XD well my first one shot is done and I think I kind of messed it up a bit, but sorry haha I tried my best. Thanks for reading. R&R please**

**- anime.fan**


End file.
